


Letters & Lollipops

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 百分九少年 | Nine Percent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: Dinghao knew, that it was all Lin Yanjun's fault.(Where Yanjun is too good-natured and good-looking for his own good, and all the boys like that about him.)





	Letters & Lollipops

"Why is it that when something happens," Yixing sighed, looking at them in disbelief, "it's always the three of you who're involved?"

Xukun shrugged, lips pulling into that pout he was famed for. Zhengting at least had the decency to look bashful, looking away from Yixing's gaze. Ziyi's expression stayed blank. The others in the classroom reacted in various degrees of guilt. 

Yixing sighed again.

When he'd been called into the empty lecture theatre by the discipline master, Yixing knew immediately that the aforementioned three were involved. His question was at most rhetoric. A very tired rhetoric question. Yixing leaned back against the teacher's desk, crossing his arms and giving a leveled look at each student. All three turned away, avoiding eye contact now. They did this when they knew they had done something stupid. Which, reminded him of why he was here in the first place.

"So? What's the story now?" Yixing asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Sprouts got into a fight again? Ziyi, did one of your boys got caught smoking again? Xukun, who's kid did you flirt with now?"

That last part made the others snicker, while Xukun twisted his lips into a grimace. Yixing heard him mutter something like, 'it was just one time'.

Well, it couldn't have been a serious fight. The last time that happened, there had been cuts and bruises on each of their faces; their knuckles and hands had wounds and blood then too. They looked clean today. The wound on Zhengting's lip from last week was healing up nicely; Xukun's gash above his eyebrow hadn't reopened. So, not a fight.

Someone cleared their throat, prompting Yixing to glance in their direction.

The surprising thing about today's disciplinary meeting with the involved students was that, well, there were unexpected faces as well. The transfers, in fact; Dinghao, Zhangjing, and Yanjun, who was currently hiding his face in his arms, crossed on top of the table. Zhangjing had his hand raised, and was giving Yanjun quick glances; he was ignored by the latter. Yixing caught Dinghao's eye, who shrugged when he raised an eyebrow in question.

Yixing nodded at Zhangjing to speak up.

"They were arguing over Yanjun."

Yanjun reacted at such a speed, Yixing wondered if he had imagined it all; the boy instantly stood up at the statement, grabbed the fedora he was wearing and chucked it at the older boy. Zhangjing squawked at the attack, then yelled 'well it's true!' at Yanjun, who promptly went back to burrowing his face into the safety of his arms. Though, Yixing could see the tinge of dark red flushing across his neck.

He blinked. Once. Looked at Zhangjing; he nodded enthusiastically, face suddenly too bright with excitement. Blinked twice. Looked at Dinghao; his face had morphed into an expression mixed with anger and disgust. Looked at the three most notoriously known students in school. Xukun shrugged again, but his eyes flashed in mischief. Zhengting glanced away, suddenly very guarded. Ziyi had a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

Yixing sighed again, and hoped that whatever deity out there help the poor soul suddenly caught in this very messy situation.

Basically, Yanjun.

"Alright, then," Yixing turned to look at Yanjun, who peeked out from his hiding place.

"Who started it?"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yanjun's fedora-sweater combo in that one xinfan video with zhangjing, the boys' harper's bazaar looks, and a playlist of playful songs.
> 
> (also, i hope no one noticed the coincidental iconic line from a certain book series >,>)


End file.
